This invention relates to a method of operating a working machine of the kind which has a working arm with a working implement carried at an outermost end thereof.
So called “quick couplings” are know which permit a working implement to be readily and releasably mounted on the outermost end of a working arm. When thus carried by the working arm, the implement may be used by manipulating the working arm, which may include a plurality of pivotally connected components. The implement too may be manipulated to perform working operations. Typically such quick couplings enable a range of working implements conveniently to be severally fitted to the working arm, and preferably without the need for difficult manual handling of the implement.
It will be appreciated that such a working machine needs to be driven or transported around e.g. a construction site or other working environment, and may need to be driven or transported from site to site.
Current practice requires that working implements of the machine, which are not carried by the working arm and are required at different locations, are transported separately from the machine. Hence there is a need to load an implement transporter with the implements. This is all inconvenient, and inefficient.